


I am your God now

by Valdyr



Series: The Angel Within [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Demon Blood Addiction, Episode: s05e14 My Bloody Valentine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdyr/pseuds/Valdyr
Summary: What looked like a lesser angel's work turns out to be a horseman's and Sam and his archangel are both affected.





	I am your God now

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait, I have three presentations coming up and a survey I still need to prepare. But it's done now and the next one shouldn't take too long.  
> Enjoy!

Finally a new job came up. It was sad, of course, that people had died again in an unnatural and probably gruesome way. But they needed the distraction from the terrible mood that had followed Anna's death. Especially after Dean had decided upon waking up that he should maybe check the location anyway, just to be absolutely sure, and found her corpse there.

Needless to say, it hadn't gone well. Now Dean's mood was worse than after Sam had freed Lucifer, because he blamed himself for dreaming about fucking her when she needed his help. But at least it was obvious that she had been killed by a stronger angel, so Dean didn't try going on a wild goose chase after the killer. Which, however, only worsened his mood more. And saw the bottles emptying faster.

Sam didn't like to see that. And he outright hated that he could explain the necessity and take that guilt away, but chose not to. All because he did not dare to tell his brother about his angel. His own sour mood in turn had Lucifer shuffling around the back of his mind uneasily. He was the reason for his other half's misery. And he hated to cause him pain.

But thankfully, other people had suffered something more permanent now and it gave the hunters as task to focus on. Which Sam at least felt guilty for, too. A young couple had apparently eaten each other to death. And of course it couldn't have been a simply ghost or demon attack. At least Lucifer picked up no trace of either at the girl's place. So that meant research.

Research on Valentine's day. Great. So he would have to do it alone. But at least that gave him time with Lucifer to maybe relieve some tension. Except...

Dean Winchester did not want meaningless sex?!!!

He loved Valentine's Day! It was his favorite day of the year because all the singles were so desperate to connect with someone! They got so easy at this time of the year. And Dean wanted to stay in and research with him? What the hell?

He was not shy to voice his concern either, but Dean rebuffed him. That at least was normal for him. Sam still asked his inner angel to check him out and while Lucifer initially hesitated, he assured Sam that Dean was not possessed or poisoned and the only hexbags around were their own.

It still didn't sit well with him. But soon enough another couple died, this time taking a third person with them and now both Winchesters went to the morgue, hoping to find something of interest. And something did come up. But not that Dean knew of. He walked passed in ignorance.

But Sam... He smelled him. The guy looked like an undertaker and Sam was sure he wouldn't have noticed him either, but he smelled so alluring. Sam could feel saliva gathering in his mouth and his throat itching like it as parched. He wanted that guy. He wanted to devour him. The hell?!

'Luci, what is happening?! Is that guy human?'

'No, Sammy. He's not. But that does not exactly explain your reaction.'

'What is he?'

'Keep walking, Sam, don't act suspicious. He is a demon. But it gets stranger...'

He bit his tongue in anger, but couldn't argue against the devil. He had no reasonable explanation for knowing that the guy was demon. And they were in far too public a setting to attack anyway.

'How exactly can it get any stranger than me smelling out a demon?'

'...You noticed the briefcase?'

'Yeah. Please tell me he didn't have severed body parts from the corpses here or something like that in there.'

'He didn't have severed body parts in there. They were souls.'

'Come again?'

'There were two souls in that briefcase.'

'From the couple? This really is no coincidence, is it?'

'I suppose not.'

'So demons did this? Making people eat each other and shoot each other for love? It doesn't seem like their MO, actually.'

'I agree, but maybe the bodies will tell us more.'

'Yeah. Hopefully they'll make things a bit clearer.'

They didn't. There was no sulphur on the bodies, only little marks on each of the lovebirds' hearts. And those looked distinctly Enochian. Dean was just confused, wondering why an angel would make people kill each other. Sam was a mess.

'Why? An angel working with a demon? Why?'

'Well, souls mean power. But this is not just any angel's symbol, Sam. These are marks of union.'

'Union?'

'It's Valentine's day, honey. Cupid is on the prowl.'

'Cupid, that's a real thing?'

'It's a lower rank of angel.'

'Okaaay, and it's working with a demon?'

'Maybe, but I doubt it. Even fallen angels don't just sidle up to demons. Maybe this demon is a profiteer rather than a partner or the angel is under a spell.'

'How do we find out?'

'Talking to it should be a good start.'

'Oh, right. Obviously. And you happen to know where it is or were you just going to go yell outside?'

He hadn't meant it badly, he'd just been a bit annoyed. But Lucifer winced like he was hurt by his sarcasm.

'Luci? Are you alright?'

'Yeah, I j- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.'

'You didn't. Everything's alright. ...Is this about Anna? I really do understand that it was necessary. Uhm, so... Do you know where the cupid is?'

'Not yet, but I know how to find him. We should, however, ditch your brother first.'

Reasoning that they obviously had a lot of research to do and might cover more ground if they separated, Sam got rid of Dean and then told Lucifer to go for it. They were moved before the last echo had died. It took Sam by surprise, but the devil was already explaining why they were at a diner and how Sam could treat himself while he watched out for the lesser angel.

He was ...accomodating? The feeling that swept over from the angel reminded him of eagerness, almost enthusiasm. Wow, someone seemed to be having a great day. The offer was so sincere and inviting that Sam eventually accepted and picked a snack, secure in the knowledge that Lucifer knew what he was doing and would inform him the moment anything of import happened.

He knew he could trust him like that. And indeed, after some time had passed, the devil perked up and led him to an empty room, before asking whether he could take over for this part. Sam was a bit puzzled by that, but he attibuted it to Anna's death again.

'Of course you can. You don't have to ask every time.'

'Thank you. I just thought it might be a bit rude. I didn't want to just presume that I could. But you said I could, so I'll stop wasting time now.'

Sam was getting a bit worried about Lucifer's uncharacteristic behavior now, but that was nothing compared to the naked man who appeared at Lucifer's Enochian calling and first turned to them with a broad smile, then shrieked with wide eyes when he spotted the devil before him. Sam felt bad for him at the drastic change and for some reason Lucifer instantly dropped his annoyance at the reaction.

"You have nothing to fear from me, little brother. Sam Winchester and I mean you no harm."

The cupid hesitated for a moment longer and Sam could feel his body smile in a gentle and comforting way. Lucifer was being really nice. He was surprised. But positively so, as the cupid seemed only terrified, not evil. And then he had an armful of cupid. But Lucifer explained that it was simply their handshake.

When the lesser angel let go again, he wore a huge smile again:

"I knew you weren't as bad as they say you are. Who could not love? It's love! Such a lovable, wondeful thing. Of course you can't be immune! No-one could reject love. It's wonderful to see you, brother! But I did not expect such a high visitor. What might you want from me?"

"Sam, my vessel, is very concerned."

"Your true other? How terrible! What's wrong with him?"

"He investigated the cause for two human couples to kill each other and we found your mark on their hearts."

"What? My... my lovers slain? My work undone? Oh dear, what took them? What a shame. What robbed them from their love?"

"Brother, _you_ are the common denominator."

"Whaaat? No! Never! Believe me, big brother, I had nothing to do with this! I swear it on love. Test me, if you don't believe me! Try me! Read my mind, see for yourself!"

Lucifer checked with Sam first, whether it would be okay for him if he blocked him out for a moment as that would be a bit much for his human mind to comprehend and as soon as he agreed, Lucifer touched the cupid's head and browsed his memories. Sam did not get insight, but the devil pulled back soon enough and they shared everything again.

"You do speak the truth... Have you noticed an increase in demon activity?"

"Sorry, but I don't do demon stuff. That's for you guys. When it comes to strife, I don't see and I don't hear. I can't, it's just too terrible. I'm not a warrior like you. It'd break my heart to look at that! I only focus on the good things. Care and affection, love. My beloved love! I can't help you. Sorry, brother."

"Alright, I didn't really expect it anyway. It just seemed worth a shot. ...Did you notice anything strange?"

"Strange? Uh... Maybe? I don't know. I've been feeling... It might just be the time of the year, but I've found myself wishing to cuddle and spread love more than usual lately. I can't get enough of love! But then I never could."

"I see. Well, thank you for your cooperation. And brother, until this is resolved, I would ask you to find a new town where you can spread love. With what is going on here right now, I fear you might doom all you touch."

The cupid looked stricken, but nodded. He hugged them goodbye and vanished.

 

Now what? The victims had had marks on their heart and the one who left them still wasn't the perpetrator. Where else could they look? Lucifer made it easy for himself and just asked Sam what he was supposed to do next, which obviously wasn't well received.

But, worrying the hunter even more than before, when he bit back at the angel to think for himself, Lucifer skipped a retort and just retreated further into their head with a mumbled apology, exuding discomfort. He was the devil, damn it, he used to have a spine! He had fucking rebelled against God! Sam really couldn't deal with this. It made him furious.

...Why, though? He somehow saw the weakness of others more clearly right now. But maybe he was just on edge. The smell of that demon had rattled him quite a bit. So he tried to calm and over-analysed his own emotions until suddenly his phone rang and the coroner informed him about a new strange death, but it was not a couple this time, just one man.

Well, that sounded interesting. In a neutral tone he said that they should get to the morgue then and was instantly there, a keen devil hovering just beneath his skin, awaiting command. He gulped in unease and went in to talk to the coroner and check the body. It was seriously gross, but there was no Enochian anywhere. So maybe the cupid had nothing to do with it at all?

When he called Dean and his brother told him about the drastic increase in suicides and ODs in the last couple days, that seemed more and more likely. Whatever was going on, it was not about love. And then he smelled it again. He hung up and turned only to see the demon with the briefcase again. But this time, there was no Dean around to suspect him.

'Shall I smite him?'

Lucifer's readiness, approaching fervor, took him by surprise, but he knew that that would be a bad idea.

'No, not just yet. He might know what's going on. We should questio-'

He didn't get to finish. Lucifer had already zapped them ahead and pounced on the unsuspecting demon, growling viciously with flashing eyes and raised wings that shivered in excitement. But Sam was beyond caring over the devil's dramatics. In fact he hardly noticed it. He only smelled that sharp allure and heard the demon's pulse like a drum tattoo in his ears.

'He seems terrified enough, I think you can start questioning him now. Sam? ...Do you want me to do that for you?'

Suddenly he was hit by a flood of trepidation and it jerked out of his trance. He berated himself in shock over his own behavior and internally nodded to Lucifer, not trusting his mind to find the right words at the moment. But could he trust Lucifer right now? The devil preened at his delegated task. Something was definitely off.

"What were you doing here, demon?"

"Please, my lord, just what I was ordered! I just collected the soul!"

"And you take your orders from...?!"

"Famine, my lord! Your horseman. Is- Is this not what you want?"

'Sam?'

'A horseman? Famine?!'

'I can tell you all you want to know, but Sam: What shall I do with the demon?'

Slit his throat and drink him dry, the darkest part of Sam wanted to say, but he was not completely gone just yet. The something that was off was a horseman's work. Famine. He didn't feel famished, though. Just... Fuck. He felt parched, he craved to drink. He craved demon blood.

His addiction had returned with a vengeance and that- That horseman had to be responsible! And he was powerful. Because Sam wanted to drink the demon sooo badly. He could feel the part that wanted to give in and take grow in strength and he knew he was about to fall.

'Smite him, Lucifer, destroy him to the last drop and do it now!'

He had panicked, his heart beat erratic in the face of losing to his addiction, but it was all better now. Now the blood that had called out to him was vaporized, the demon not just dead, but scorched into a pile of ashes. Sam felt a pang as he realized that he never even asked if the human in the possessed body had still been alive. But the craving had abated.

He could still feel it, but without the object of his desire in his proximity, it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been a moment ago. He was relieved, but he also felt guilty. And Lucifer, who had been proud of his prompt and satisfactory service a moment ago felt his distress. He whined and instantly flew them into a posh hotel room, where he laid them on the soft bed to ensure that their body was well, when he took Sam into their palace.

There situated Sam comfortably again, kneeling at the side of the low bed he had put him on and leaning over it to hold his closest hand tight with one of his, while he left kisses along the entire arm, all the while stroking his hair lovingly. It felt wonderful. Perfect to relax him. Except...

"What does Famine do, Lucifer? What does he really do? Because nobody is starving."

"No, not in a society of abundance. In the ancient world, back when the horsemen still rode actual horses, people might have starved. But here and now they have everything they need to feed their hunger. Overfeed it, in fact. Famine speaks to people's greatest hunger and he makes them insatiable. But not all hunger is a wish for food. Some hunger for love or drugs, they desire, they crave. And those cravings are Famine's targets."

"That's why my craving for demon blood has returned."

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you don't say. Wait, what about the demons, don't they crave? How can they maintain their rational thinking? Or are they immune."

"Demons are distorted souls from hell, Sam. They are dead. They may enjoy many vices, but in the end they, or most of them at least, are incapable of sincere wishes. They are empty."

"...And angels? Are they immune? I mean they should be more powerful than that, right?"

He feared the answer, but he had to ask. And Lucifer's sad eyes told him before his words did.

"Famine is desire. While not in a material shape, desire has existed since the first beings that could desire have. And God wants, too. Desire predates all angels and thus it can affect us. Now most angels wish only to serve God and receive his love, so Famine can't distract them from their duties and it doesn't really matter that they are affected. But fallen angels... With them you never know."

"Lucifer, what is your desire?"

"I- ...I don't know. I am so sorry, but I have no answer for your question."

Damn it. What might Satan crave? Power? Revenge? The fear of the people? He enjoyed so many bad things. But looking at him, kneeling by the bed he lied upon with those big apologetic eyes, it didn't look like that. What then? He didn't know. So he should first deal with what he did know and that was his own craving.

"Alright. It doesn't look like it's too bad yet anyway and while you can still control yourself I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, Sam! What right now?"

"Um... My craving, I... Stop me."

"Sorry?"

"Lucifer, I could barely restrain myself back there. And I know it will get worse. I will lose control. So I need you, and I mean it, I _need_ you to stop me from giving in. Don't let me drink demon blood. Never, not even a single drop! Okay?"

"Anything, Sam. So yes. Until you tell me otherwi-"

"No! Luci, I might try to revoke this order when I lose control. Don't listen then, never let me take this back. Never let me drink demon blood."

"Sam, I can't. When you give an order I must obey!"

"I am giving you an order now!"

"And I obey it now. But if you change your mind and ord-"

"No, Lucifer, I said NO!"

The angel's distress and anxiety was almost overwhelming now.

"But you don't know what will have changed in ...a hundred years maybe? What if it is necessary and I don't grant it?"

"Urgh! Okay, how about this: No matter what I say, you will not let me drink demon blood until Famine's influence on me is gone. Can you do that?"

"Yes. I can and I will."

"Great."

Lucifer preened again, but it was still tinged with anxiety now, leaving the angel fidgeting and unfocused with worry. He was in no state to go against Famine. And why, what had Sam done? Why was Lucifer so bloody nervous all of a sudden? Sam went back over their conversation and in retrospect he was even more shocked. Immersed in the moment he had hardly registered how he had treated Lucifer. Like he was a servant.

And yet the angel had allowed it. He went back over everything that had happened and suddenly the devil's eager obedience and his distress when Sam had not known what to do, his joy at having done what Sam had said... it all made sense now. They had excluded Lucifer, since he was fallen, but then Azazel's words came back to him once more:

_"Angels were made to obey, weren't they? Even after you have rebelled against God, you still have that same desire to serve and please as any other angel."_

Submitting irked Lucifer's ego, always had, but right now Famine's influence overpowered even the devil's pride and what he had accepted only begrudgingly before was all he could think of now.

"Lucifer, do you want to serve me?"

"I.. I guess? I mean... you are my other half, of course I want to make you happy."

"But that's not all there is to it, is it now?"

"I'm not sure."

"You said that angels usually want to serve God and receive his love."

"Other angels, yes. But I hate God. You know that."

"That god, your father. But, believe another rebellious son here, you still want to love and be loved, even as you hate him. You just want another version. One that gives you no reason to hate them. You want a God you can love. Someone who won't drive you into rebellion. Someone you can serve without feeling like you're giving up your self for it. Submissive and proud, you want a god who is worthy of your service."

"...Yes?"

"And it looks like you chose me for that."

Lucifer let go of him and looked away in shame, once more anxious to a fault, but there was also a feeling in there like he wanted to reach out and did not dare. And then Sam realized: Lucifer didn't want to burden him, he felt like he imposed on him. Because thec last time he had asked for orders, Sam had rebuffed him and told him to think for himself. He felt rejected. Possibly even unwanted by his chosen commander.

Instantly Sam moved to sit at the edge of the bed, right in front of Lucifer, who looked up to him with uncertainty swimming in his eyes, and on a whim he took the forlorn angel's face in his palms as he bent down to softly say:

"I am honored that your heart has chosen me. But you are under a foreign influence right now. So I need to know: Does your mind consent as well?"

And the feeling of elation knew no bounds.

"Yes!"

"Then I am your god now."

The angel was practically vibrating, ready to leap to his command. But that was also a problem. Had he known, he could have handled this better from the start and might not face this problem now. But as it was, with Lucifer's poor angel heart tossed around like that and his nerves raw from inadvertant abuse, he was utterly unfocused. Practically volatile in his despair to please. They couldn't go among people like that.

And oh, he shouldn't have thought that. Not with Lucifer in his head. The angel was too dizzied to hear his every thought, but the negativity and disappointment must have seeped through. And now the angel was in anguish again, feeling guilty to no end for being useless to his god. And guilt was a terrible weight on any person's mind. Sam knew it all too well.

He also remembered far too well what had happened the last time Lucifer had felt guilty. That image would never leave him. But unfortunately, his method of soothing Lucifer from last time was almost certain not to work again this time. It was used up. And when he tried to reason with the devil, saying that it was not his fault, but Famine's, Lucifer just smiled at him sadly and said that he had a big heart.

Part of Sam wanted to chastise him for questioning his god, but that would probably just make his guilt grow. He had to soothe it. He had to relax the devil. He had to.... He had to take the edge off. And now he had an idea.

"Take us to the fun dungeon."

"Fun, my god?"

"Yes, the fun dungeon. I will never _torture_ you, but I really should punish you."

Lucifer still seemed a little doubtful and Sam understood that well, he really was no big punisher, but it was necessary and already they were there.

"Take off your clothes and wait under the ceiling hook."

The fabrics just vanished and Lucifer was in the assigned spot within a blink, waiting soundlessly and watching curiously, as Sam gathered a pair of manacles linked by a chain and a spreader bar. Then the vessel approached, he took each of the angel's wrists without any words and locked them together. Then he handed him the spreader bar.

"I won't crouch down before you, so bend over and apply it."

Now the devil's neutral curiousity tipped a little towards the positive. He spread his legs as far as he could without swaying and toppling over and locked the first ankle into the bar's cuff, while Sam stood back and watched, part of him already thinking that this might not be just necessary after all. Lucifer looked good in chains, his ass presented by his position.

Swaying a little the devil managed to fix the other cuff to his remaining ankle, too. But straightening out again screwed with his balance and he almost fell over, but a hand shot out and caught the chain. His god took care of him. Next Sam reached up and brought the chain over the hook in the ceiling. His height really helped him now and left his angel's back ramrod straight, hands high over his head.

"Good. I suppose we can begin now. You don't need to count, but don't suppress any sounds that come naturally."

"Yes, my god."

That definitely stroked his ego, an archangel calling him god. But he was the focused one here. And there was still an uncertain tilt to Lucifer's tone. A mostly justified uncertainty, but Sam reminded himself that this creature before him wanted to be punished and he couldn't do any serious harm anyway.

Repeating that as a mantra, he took a whip and without another moment to breathe swung it hard against the angel's back. A yelp answered him. Surprise. Not pain exactly, or at all. But Lucifer was certainly more attentive now, staring at Sam in utter acceptance of everything he might deign to do. It was almost a bit overwhelming to be regarded like that. Enough to cover the twinge when his assumption was confirmed that a safeword would be useless while Lucifer was in this state of mind. Sam would have to watch out and gauge his reactions as best he could. And so far it seemed good. Very receptive. And absolutely submissive.

From those feelings alone, Sam was the first to breathe hard. Lucifer had little trouble taking the first ten, twenty strikes. That changed when they started crossing already present ones repeatedly, though. Even if the angel was resilient depite the different relations of the mental plane being taken into account. In the real world a human could not have left a scratch.

Here he started hissing when the lashes on his back grew raw and red, smaller blood vessels in his skin breaking open and moistening the wounded lines. It didn't sit entirely well with Sam, who loved having power over an angel, but not so much hurting him. And yet, he went on with his eyes on Lucifer's, that were losing focus, losing their self-conscious edge, as he received what he believed to deserve.

It only sufficed for so long, though. The pain in his back reached its perceived height and he grew used to it. Sam could pinpoint the moment where Lucifer wondered if this was supposed to be it. So he stopped. His guilty sub was far from done and needed more.

Without warning he appeared right behind the devil and caressed his red back, eliciting a gasp, then he unhooked the chain and sent the devil to his knees with a smack against his inner thigh. Lucifer landed hard on the solid ground, but only welcomed that. And more so that he couldn't see his chosen master now. God moved in mysterious ways.

Pressure on his raw shoulders forced him down on his fours then. Or rather threes. He couldn't bring his hands far enough apart to hold himself properly, so he stabilized himself on his forearms instead, which then brought his shoulders lower than his hips.

Sam could certainly get used to his angel sticking his ass out like this. Invitingly. But he didn't want to fuck him as punishment. That association was just wrong. So he let the long rope fall on those taut globes instead and with a crack at that. Lucifer winced, not yet accustomed to the new situation yet, but his eyes were positively smouldering, like nothing was amiss to him. Not just yet.

It took no time at all this time, though. At the fifth strike, he already pushed his ass back for more. Yet nothing came.

"M-my god? Is everything alright?"

"Perfectly. You look good like this."

He- the devil blushed and smiled with a proud glow for a moment. But it wouldn't last, so Sam added his next idea right after. It had come to him staring at his angel's ass for too long, wanting to thrust in, but knowing that he shouldn't. He had to complete the punishment first:

"I can see most from here, but where did you put the ginger? And a knife?"

For a moment, Lucifer as stunned. Then he made a ginger root and a sharp, short knife appear on a table next to his god.

"Thanks, honey. You're doing well."

It was important to say that, he felt. The devil was very sensitive right now. Especially as he stared at the root with big eyes, remembering what he had seen in Sam's head. Because Sam loved ginger roots. He hadn't used them often, but when he had experimented with the kinky stuff, figging had seemed greatest to him. He hated risking to injure people and he was a really big and strong guy. For a human at least. Ginger, however, could hurt like hell and still there was no harm done. Not even a risk. Hurt without harm. Perfection.

So he carved the plant, letting its fawn skin fall as the yellow within was revealed. Yellow glistening with moisture. No lubrication necessary. He carved it down into a slim approximation of a butt plug and knelt behind his angel, who had laid his forehead on the ground by now, unable to watch anymore.

Hits mattered little to him, they could heal in a heartbeat. But a ginger kept burning even after it was taken out. And without damage, there was nothing to heal away. Once it was in, he would have to sit the effect out. Not that it was serious pain in a torturer's sense of the word. But it could get a guy in an undignified state. He did not complain, though. He deserved it and his god deemed it just.

And maybe, if it made him horny, he could please his god in a way they both loved afterwards. He looked forward to that when Sam slid the moist little root along his crack, nudged his hole, the first hunt of an effect becoming noticeable, and he eventually eased it in until the organic plug sat. He definitely felt that.

"Now this might be uncomfortable, but just remember: Don't clench. I don't forbid and I won't be mad at you if you do, but for your own sake, you really shouldn't clench. Just relax."

Easier said then done, but then the warning wasn't really serious anyway. Lucifer had heard the humor in his god's voice, but he didn't really know what to make of it until the smack. Sam had hit his rear again. And he jumped in surprise. He had clenched.

"You really shouldn't, sweetie, it'll make it worse!"

There was the humor again. Sam was teasing him. Making him clench down on purpose. And it burnt more. He decided not to clench again, but a whiplash made him do it all over again. He tried to brace himself, but three smacks with a flat palm followed in quick succesion and he cursed, having clenched down each time. Now his ass was on fire inside and out.

"Wow, you like it? You're really milking that root, Luci."

He couldn't help himself, he glared at the bastard. Then he realized what he was doing and a new wave of guilt crashed over him. He couldn't defy his god! But then-

"Hey, no! No guilt! That's an order. I want to see that spunk again. Come on. Give me Lucifer. Show character, I don't want a mindless angel drone. Show me the devil!"

What an order! A god who encourages rebellion! But it had the desired effect. Lucifer growled. But he was still unsure. No god could want this, surely?

But Sam did not let him sink into pondering. He threw the whip away and grabbed the spreader bar off the floor. Lucifer yelped when his footing was robbed from him, but Sam just turned the bar by a hundred and eighty degrees and let him drop back down again. Right on his red and raw back. He gave a shrill whine, so Sam let him catch his breath. Then he went on:

"I need another ginger."

It came as a surprise, but then Lucifer did notice that he was starting to feel less from inside his ass. How time had passed...

He conjured a second one and expected Sam to replace the first, but he didn't. He laid the root on his stomach, then reached through his still forcibly spread legs and pulled the first out. Maye he wanted to give him a short reprieve before he carved the second one? No. He peeled the first one again, making it smaller, but also freeing new juices from its freshly-cut flesh.

Then he reinserted it. Lucifer squirmed, both from the renewed burning and in uncertainty about the second root. But one thing he was not unsure about anymore: That Sam would deliver his deserved punishment. It wasn't how he had imagined it. It also wasn't how he would have done it. But it wasn't his choice. It was Sam's. And his god was unconventional, but gave him no reason to consider him less wise for it.

He meant business. And even the last doubts the devil may have ever had about his god's ability to punish despite his big heart disappeared when he understood what the second ginger root was for. He had been puzzled when Sam had not only peeled and carved it into shape, but kept carving it thinner and thinner, thinner than a finger and thinner than a pencil. Right until he held the the thin rod to the head of his cock.

It was semi-hard from the burning around his prostate, but now it would receive some sensations of its own. Lucifer shivered when Sam grabbed his cock to hold him steady. On instinct he grabbed Sam's hand that was holding the glistening sound with both of his. The same instinct also told him to stop the hand from pushing the ginger up his cock, but he didn't.

He just followed the movement with his mouth hanging open, breath going hard and little whines escaping every now and then. The sounding itself wasn't that bad, the sound was thin enough not to stretch his urethra unnaturally. But then the burn set in and travelled up after it. And he cried out between hurt and need. But then he caught Sam's gaze.

His pupils were blown with arousal. He had the devil whining and squirming in his hands like a puppy. A premordial warrior who could kill demons and angels with a snap of his fingers, all his. His to do with as he pleased. His servant. His pet. It might be the demon blood addiction thing, but he felt powerful and he loved power. Power over the devil. Alright, he had to end the bad part now.

"You've done so well, my sweet sweet fallen angel. I forgive you. No more punishment. Now make me happy."

He straddled Lucifer's chest and gripped his hair with one hand, pulling his head up and to his own rock hard cock, while the other stayed at Lucifer's and took to stroking him around the ginger sound. And Lucifer was overjoyed. He wanted to make his vessel happy. And even as he kept squirming under him, he licked his dry lips and mouthed at his god's dripping head, before closing his lips around it.

The angle didn't allow for more, but that wasn't needed anymore. He was hella horny, his cock, ass and scalp burned and the weight of his god's and his own body irritated the welts on his back more as he writhed on the hard floor. And he had his god's cock in his mouth, tasting him as he moaned.

He loved that feeling, being above the archangel and getting sucked by him and licked by that forked tongue. And soon enough vibrations joined as the devil purred around him. He moaned his name and looked down. And what he found meant more than pleasure to him. That also allowed him to fight down the urge to fuck foward as the sensations lessened.

Because that, suckling only subconsciously anymore, eyes half-lidded and utterly unfocused, all muscles lax, that was a devil in subspace. He couldn't be mad at the half-hearted blowjob then. He was too touched. This moment was too precious to risk ruining it. So he did nothing, no matter the need to come, and just let his angel ride it out.

His arousal slowly died, but eventually Lucifer blinked up at him again and he grinned.

"Finale, my dear."

He eased both roots out again and got rid of the spreader bar, then knelt between the devil's legs and pulled his ass on his thighs, encouraging him to wrap his legs around his waist, before slowly pushing inside, his now awake again devil providing lubrication and preparation with his mind.

When he bottomed out, he bent over his angel and kissed him, and kept kissing him, holding his hands above his head by the chain more fore both their amusement than to show dominance now. And after all the earlier sensations, it didn't take long for Lucifer's rocking back on him to become jerky, so he sped up and when his angel clenched around him at his climax, he followed him over the edge.

They lay together for a long time afterwards. But they couldn't get lost in their bliss. Famine was still out there. And now they were both clearer of mind. Both were calm and concentrated. It was time.

"Are you ready, dear devil?"

"Yes, my god."

 

To have an archangel at one's command was quite a useful thing. His six massive wings carried him faster than lightning, crisscrossing the entire town in minutes, and his supernatural senses spotted the gathering of demons at a diner even from high up. Famine was surrounded by them.

When the devil entered, eyes bright and wings aloft, those demons knelt and Famine greeted him with a smile. It would not last much longer.

"You have your boy already! I was given the impression that we should ready him for you, cram him with blood and set his mind on getting more, no matter the cost?"

"And who gave you that impression."

"The lack of you."

"You read too much into little things then."

"Then I suppose, I will just keep feeding and growing stronger, while you do other things."

"I disagree. I much rather think that you will disintegrate and your influence will dissappear."

The demons looked around uncomfortably and the smile was gone now.

"We appear to be at an impasse, angel."

"I disagree again. We are already over."

A single beat of six wings later Lucifer was upon him and tore him apart while the demons fled screaming. He didn't care about them. Meg's followers would pick them up and convert or kill them. He only cared for the ring he had just won, because Sam had wanted that.

Now the horseman was destroyed. His power was gone. And so were their cravings. That was... kind of harsh. And Sam was seriously concerned. He knew that Lucifer was proud and when Azazel had called him out on his angelic submissiveness, he had raged. How might he take what they had done now that his mind was sober again?

'Luci? We're good, right?'

'I am not calling you god again.'

'Sure. I wouldn't expect you to.'

'Good. I liked the scene, though.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah. You're... good. I mean you _are_ the human counterpart of an archangel.'

'Meaning?'

'A servant _and_ a leader. We're both switches by nature. We should keep this up.'

'Really?'

'Are you against it?'

'No! It's great. It's seriously a heady feeling being able to command something as powerful as you. But sometimes I'd like to be taken care of, too. When it gets too much. And you still teach me... So yeah, I like it. We can keep it up.'

'Great. Now we just have to make something up to tell your brother.'

'Urgh, yes. Maybe we can just look disheveled and give him the ring?'

'Something like that. We'll figure it out together.'

**Author's Note:**

> Sounds reasonable? Good? In need of improvement?


End file.
